What could have happened the whole story
by mysterygirl2000
Summary: This is my idea of what could have happened with the season finale. tried to upload the story earlier but when I checked it wasn't there
1. The Truth

Luke rang the door bell and waited

Luke rang the door bell and waited. I gotta tell her tonight. He heard her coming towards the door. When she opened the door, her smile faded.

"Hi."

"You're all dressed up." Idiot, couldn't you think of anything else to say.

"I'm going out."

"I…I forgot my toolbox last time I was here." real smooth

"Rory & I would have brought it back but we couldn't lift it. Then we started called it Burt and…"

Luke half-listened to her babble. He kept going over in his head what he wanted to say to her. He saw her stop speaking, so he said

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him."

He took the toolbox, preparing to leave. Carefully he set it down and turned to her. 

"Rachel left today…for good."

"What? Why?"

"She had her reasons." Tell her before its too late.

Luke was about to tell her more when there was a knock on the door. Both turned to see a man poke his head in the door.

"I tried to be late."

"And at a minute past, a complete failure."

The man approached them. Lorelai leaned in to brush a quick kiss across his lips. She turned back to see Luke watching them.

"Max Medira, this is Luke Danes…Luke owns the coffee shop in town."

"Yeah, I think I saw you last night at the town meeting."

"Yeah, I saw you too."

Max looked down at his watch.

"Well we have reservations so…"

"Luke can we finish this later."

"Can we finish it now. It will only take a moment."

Lorelai turned to Max

"I'll be right back."

Max looked down at his watch, then nodded. Lorelai and Luke headed towards the kitchen. He leaned against the counter, crossing his arms.

"So that's Max? Not what I expected."

"Now you know that's not why you asked me to come in here."

"Right…well Rachel left because of you."

"Me? Why? What did I do?"

"She thought that you…I…that we were…"

"Us? That's impossible. Its unimaginable. Its…" Lorelai said, walking around the kitchen

She was so busy trying to come up with other words to describe it that she did not notice Luke come up behind her. He laid his hand on her shoulder and turned her around gently. Looking into her eyes, he said

"Its true."

"What?"

"Its true. I…I love you Lorelai Gilmore and I don't want to lose you."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. She tried to pull back but it was useless. His arms wrapped around her, holding her against him. They broke the kiss, staring deeply into each others eyes.

"I forgot about Max."

She pulled out of his arms and ran into the hall to find it empty. 

Did he see us?

She walked back into the kitchen to find it empty as well. The back door was swinging open.

Nice going Gilmore. You lost them both

Her fingers went to her lips, which were still tingling from Luke's kiss. Tears welled up in her eyes when she thought about him. 

"Luke." She whispered

The door opened and she heard Rory in the hall.

"Mom?"

Lorelai didn't answer. Instead she walked into the hall, meeting Rory by the living room. She walked by her, not saying a word. 

"Mom? Are you okay?"

Lorelai didn't answer, just dropped on the couch. Rory sat next to her, growing concerned. Lorelai looked at her daughter.

"He…he loves me." She whispered

"Mr. Medina? I know he cares about you."

"No…Luke…He told me he loves me."

"When?"

"Today…this evening…about 20 minutes ago in the kitchen."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…Max was here too. We went in the kitchen to talk and he told me Rachel left because she thought Luke and I were…more than friends. Then he kissed me."

"Luke kissed you? What did you do?"

"I remembered about Max in the living room and ran. He was gone. Then when I came back to the kitchen, Luke was gone too. Why didn't I stay with him Rory? I love him and now I lost him."

Lorelai dropped her head into her hands. For the first time she admitted her love for Luke and it scared her. What scared her most was the prospect of losing him. Rory didn't know what to say. She leaned over, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Mom, it will all work out."

"Rory, I really screw up with him. There is no way to change what I have done."

She stood slowly.

"I think I am going to go to bed."

"Night mom."

"Night."

Rory watched as her mom walked up the stairs. After a moment, she reached for the phone and dialed a number. When the person answered, she said

"We need to talk."

The next morning

Rory woke early to set her plan in motion. She dressed and made her way into the kitchen. It didn't take her long to wake her mom up.

"Rory what are you doing here."

"Making breakfast."

"Honey, you definitely take after me in the kitchen."

"Then let's go have some breakfast."

"The only place open is Luke's and I doubt he wants to see me."

"Mom you can't avoid him forever."

"But I can try."

"And where are you going to get coffee everyday?"

"Sookie will make it as the inn."

"But will it be as good?"

"No…I hate it when you are right."

"Then get dressed and let's go."

Fifteen minutes later, they were standing outside the diner. Rory opened the door, waiting for her mother to step inside. When she didn't move, Rory pushed her inside. Lorelai stumbled into the diner. Luke looked up from the counter to see her, then disappeared into the kitchen.

"See, I told you." Lorelai whispered into Rory's ear

"I'll go order the food."

"And I'll go find a table."

Rory approached the counter. Luke came out from the kitchen a minute later. Lorelai watched them talking back and forth, wondering what they were saying to each other. Rory nodded and turned towards the table. As she slid into the booth, Lorelai said

"So what did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You two were talking about something."

"I was just ordering our food."

"And he didn't say anything."

"Just that it would be ready in 10 minutes."

"Oh…"

Luke emerged from the kitchen, carrying two plates. He set one in front of Rory and the other in front of her. Lorelai looked up, meeting his eyes. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for walking away but nothing would come out. Luke held her gaze for a moment, then turned away.

"Luke?" she whispered

He turned back to them, looking at her. Lorelai summoned all the courage she had and slid out of the booth. She approached him slowly.

"Can we go somewhere and talk."

Luke nodded towards the kitchen. Lorelai followed him, pulling the door closed behind her. He leaned against the counter, his arms folded. 

"About last night…"

"It was a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"I think the whole thing with Rachel has me confused."

"Well then I guess there's nothing to talk about." She whispered, trying to hold back the tears.

She turned to walk away when he said

"Unless you have something you need to say."

Lorelai turned slowly to see the smile on his face.

"Well Lorelai?" 

Lorelai threw herself at him. His arms wrapped securely around her waist. He lifted her up and pressed a kiss to her lips. As he set her down, she whispered

"How did you know?"

"I told him mom."

She looked to see Rory standing in the doorway.

"I called Luke last night after you went to bed. You were so sad mom."

Lorelai detached herself from Luke and walked over to her daughter. She hugged Rory and whispered

"Thanks kiddo."

"You're welcome. Now I better go or I will be late."

"Late for what?"

"Something that I should have done a long time ago."

Lorelai knew what she was talking about.

"Good luck."

"Thanks mom."

Rory slipped out of the kitchen. Lorelai walked back over to Luke. He enveloped her in his arms again.

"So now what happens?"

"I don't know…but I can't wait to find out."


	2. One Month Later

Rory climbed out of bed and headed downstairs. The smell of pancakes and bacon greeted her as she entered the kitchen. Luke was at the stove, his back to her.

"Morning." She said, sliding into her chair

Luke turned around, plate in hand

"Be just a second."

"Shouldn't you be at the diner."

Luke walked over to the table. As he set the plate in front of her, he said

"Rich's opening today."

"Is he ready?"

"There's not much to do." Luke said, "Besides I'm going in at 11."

"Did my mom leave yet?"

"About 20 minutes ago." He said, "Which is good because I needed to talk to you."

"Me?"

"I…I need to show you something but you can't let her know."

"All right."

Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Oh my god!!! Is that what I think it is?"

Luke nodded, opening the box. Inside, a diamond solitaire sparkled against the black velvet.

"Luke its beautiful. Congratulations."

Luke closed the box and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Do you know how you are going to do it?"

"I was thinking a special dinner tonight."

"Say no more. I will make myself scarce."

"Rory you are a part of this."

"I have plans with Lane today." She said, "And tonight I'm staying at her house."

"All right."

Later that evening

Luke looked around the room, making sure everything was perfect. The final touch was to dim the lights in the dining room. He heard the front door open.

"Rory?"

"She went out." Luke called

"Luke? Where are you?"

"Dining room." He called, hoping to keep his cool

Lorelai walked into the room, looking around

"What is all of this?"

"Just a little surprise."

Lorelai crossed the room. She wrapped her around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Thank you Luke. This is wonderful."

"We haven't begun yet."

"And what exactly do you have planned Mr. Danes?"

"You'll just have to wait and see Ms Gilmore."

"Can it wait until I can change my clothes."

"All right."

Lorelai kissed him again, then headed upstairs. Luke finished up a few small things, then sat down to wait for Lorelai. He glanced at the clock, wondering what was taking so long. When she didn't come down, he decided to head upstairs.

The door was open a crack and he could see a dim light. He walked down the hall and pushed the door open slowly. To his surprise, Lorelai was lying on the bed, still partially dressed in her work clothes. Quietly he crept into the bedroom and grabbed the quite from the end of the bed.

He pulled it up until it covered her. Gently he tucked it in around her, then pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead. She stirred slightly but did not wake up.

"I love you Lorelai Gilmore." He whispered.


	3. Dinner and some suprises

Rory unlocked the front door and walked inside

Rory unlocked the front door and walked inside. She set her backpack on the floor and headed for the kitchen. As she filled the coffeepot, she heard movement from upstairs. A couple minutes later Lorelai came downstairs.

"You read my mind." She said, watching her daughter

"So how was your evening?" Rory asked, hoping her mom would tell her everything

"Nothing special…actually I fell asleep."

"You fell asleep!! Mom how could you fall asleep."

"It was a very hectic day. The inn was overbooked, there was a wedding to work on and Michel was…well you know what Michel is like."

"But Luke was…"

"Luke was what??"

"Luke was…making a special dinner for you."

"And I feel terrible. Which is why I am going to the diner right now to apologize as soon as I take a shower and get dressed."

Lorelai turned to leave when the phone rang. Hoping it was Luke, Lorelai picked up the phone.

"Hello…Mom. Yes mom, you don't need to remind me to come tonight. Dating…how did you know…Rory told you. Yes, I am dating Luke. The guy you met at the hospital. No, I am not…I'll ask but he'll say no." She looked at Rory, "And Rory will bring her boyfriend too. That's right…Dean." Rory started shaking her head. Lorelai moved the phone, covering the receiver. "What?"

"Dean won't talk to me. I tried yesterday but he wouldn't come out."

Lorelai nodded, removing her hand from the mouthpiece.

"Mom, Rory's boyfriend won't be able to come."

Rory started to shake he head again. Lorelai covered the mouthpiece again.

"What now?"

"Tell her I am bringing someone."

"Mom, yeah…Rory is bringing someone. No, I don't know who…mom I am not going to…bye mom, see you tonight."

Lorelai hung up the phone.

"You told her about Luke."

"Sorry mom. She asked about Mr. Medina and I said you weren't together anymore."

"And Luke's name came up how?"

"She asked if you were dating anyone and it just came out."

"Well now she is expecting Luke to come to dinner tonight. Rory there is no way he will survive dinner with my mother."

"He seemed to get along with grandma when grandpa was in the hospital."

"Totally different scenarios. I cannot take him to their house. It will be like throwing him into a tank of…of…"

"Piranha." 

"That's it…a tank of Piranhas."

"I don't think it will be that bad."

"So who are you inviting to the night of horror?"

"Someone who owes me big time." Rory said, picking up the phone

Luke's Diner

Luke leaned against the counter, staring at the black velvet box in his hand. He opened it slowly and looked at the ring inside. The door opened and he snapped the box shut. He shoved it into his pocket just as Lorelai & Rory stepped inside.

"Sit down." Lorelai said, "I'll order our food."

Lorelai walked up to the counter. 

"First off, I want to apologize for last night. I can't believe I did that. Yesterday was just so…

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Coffee?"

"You have to ask."

He got two cups from under the counter and filled them.

"So the usual?"

"Yes." Lorelai said, "And I have something for you."

Luke leaned forward and she kissed him softly on the lips. As he pulled away, she said

"And I really am sorry."

"Its okay…I understand." He said, "So do you have plans tonight.? Because I was thinking The Tavern, maybe trying last night again."

"Actually I…I was going to invite you to dinner with my parents. Rory's bringing…someone."

"Your parents?"

"My mother wants to meet you."

"She has met me."

"But that was before you were…the boyfriend."

"The boyfriend…you make it sound ominous."

"When you are invited to dinner with Emily Gilmore, its not ominous Luke, its scary."

"It can't be all that bad."

"Tell me that after tonight."

"I'll pick you up both up tonight at 7."

"Okay."

She turned to leave but he caught her arm. Turning back to the counter, she leaned forward and brushed another quick kiss across his lips. As she pulled back, he said

"See you at 7."

Later that evening

Rory knocked on her mother's door

"Its open."

She opened the door to find her mother slipping on her shoes. 

"You're actually ready."

"No jokes. Do you know how bad this evening is going to be?"

"Mom, I don't think grandma will be that bad. Besides, she will most likely do the same thing to…to who you are bringing."

Rory started to open her mouth but the doorbell rang. Looking at her watch, she said

"He's early."

She left the room with Lorelai on her heels. She opened the door, seeing the last person on earth she wanted to spend the evening with.

"Good evening Rory." He said, a smile crossing his face

Rory stepped back, backing in to her mother. The young man stepped inside, looking around.

"This is a very nice home Ms Gilmore."

"Thank you…"

"Sorry ma'am." He said, extending his hand, "Tristen Dugray. I go to school with Rory."

"Excuse us."

Lorelai took Rory by the shoulders, steering her into the living room.

"Explain." She whispered, "He looks nothing like the Spawn of Satan."

"The morning you we went to the diner so you could talk with Luke, I went to talk to Dean. He told me that it was over with us and that he moved on. He's with someone name Chrissy."

"So you invited Tristen because…"

"Act of desperation."

"Good answer."

While the girls were talking in the living room, there was a knock on the door. Tristen opened the door to find another man waiting.

"Who are you?" the man asked, stepping inside.

"A friend of Rory's." he said, extending his hand, "Tristen Dugray."

Luke eyed his hand warily. He had heard that name before. 

"Where are they?" 

"Living room…mother/daughter thing."

A few minutes later Lorelai and Rory appeared. Lorelai's mouth dropped open when she saw Luke. Gone was the baseball cap, the flannel and jeans. In his place stood a man dressed in a nice jacket, shirt and tie, holding a single red rose.

"Luke?"

"Clean up nice don't I."

"Very nice."

"I wanted to make a good impression." He said, holding out the rose. "Are you ready?"

"Let me put this in some water." She said, taking the rose

"Mom, we're going to go. We'll see you at grandma's."

"Okay."

Tristen and Rory made their way out to his car. He opened her door and closed it once she was settled. She watched him until he opened his door, then turned away. He climbed in beside her and shut the door. Turning to her, he said

"So are you going to tell me what this evening is all about?"

"No questions asked remember." She said, "I'll go to the concert with you if you do this for me."

"Fair enough."

He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. 

Lorelai looked at Luke.

"You really didn't have to do all of that." She said, pointing to him

"I guess I wanted to." He said, "I know how you mother is."

"Thank you Luke."

"So…shall we?"

"Yes."

Luke led her out of the house and she saw his truck.

"Would you rather take your jeep?"

"No."

He opened the door and let he inside. Once she was settled, he shut the door. She watched as he walked around to the other side of the truck. He opened his door and climbed in the truck.

"So are you ready."

"Yeah…and let me apologize in advance for anything that happens tonight."

The Gilmore House (Lorelai's parents)

Tristen pulled the car in front of the house Rory pointed to. He turned to her.

"Nice house."

"If you like this kind of thing." 

"And you don't."

"I don't…feel comfortable here. Its like a…a…

"Museum" they said together

Rory looked at Tristen, not sure what to say. She held his gaze for a moment, then said

"Let's go."

Before Tristen could get out, Rory had her door open and was climbing out of the car. He walked around to her side of the car. 

"I could have…"

"Tristen, this isn't a date." She said, "Please remember that."

"Noted." He said, slipping her arm through his, "But we can make it look that way."

They headed for the house. 

Luke and Lorelai pulled up behind Tristen's car about 15 minutes later. Luke looked up at the house. Lorelai told him her parents had money but he never envisioned this

"So this is…"

"Scary." Lorelai supplied, "

"Some house." He said, "You grew up here."

"Hard to believe isn't it."

Hard to believe you will be happy with me. 

He felt his pocket where the ring box waited, rethinking the whole proposal. 

"Luke?"

He turned to her.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine, let's go."

Luke climbed out the truck and walked around to her side. He opened the door and offered his hand. As she climbed out, she said

"Let's get this over with."

They walked up to the front door. Lorelai waited for a moment, then knocked on the door

"You have to knock?"

"I had to give up my key the day I left."

"But…"

The door opened and Emily Gilmore appeared

"Welcome Lorelai. So nice to see you again Luke."

"Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Gilmore."

"Please call me Emily."

She turned and headed down the hall.

"She doesn't seem that bad."

"She's up to something." Lorelai whispered

They followed Lorelai's mother down the hall and into the living room. Rory & Tristen were seated on the couch. Richard was in his chair. He stood as they entered the room. 

"Lorelai, so nice to see you again and who is this?"

"Dad, this is Luke Danes. Luke, my father Richard Gilmore."

Luke held out his hand, which Richard accepted.

"Good evening sir."

"A pleasure."

The maid came into the room.

"Dinner is ready."

"Shall we?" Emily said, leading them into the dining room.

Tristen pulled out a chair for Rory, as did Luke for Lorelai. They both sat next to their respective person. The maid began to bring out dinner. Once everyone had a plate, Emily dismissed the girl. Lorelai looked down, wanting to say something, then she felt Luke squeeze her hand under the table. 

The dinner conversation was light but at times seemed a little tense. The table fell into an uncomfortable silence so Tristen said

"Luke what do you do for a living."

"I own my own business."

"Wonderful." Richard said, "What time of company is it."

"It's a diner in Stars Hollow."

"A…a diner?" Richard said, "So…how big is your staff."

"No staff, just me. I keep things simple."

Lorelai let out a groan."

"So you are a waiter." Emily said

"No, I am the owner/operator of Luke's Diner. The building was a hardware store owned by my father. When he passed away, I took over and turned it into a diner."

"Lorelai I can't believe you would do this. We want the best for you and you…you…I can't even put into words what I want to say. Richard say something."

"Well Lorelai…your mother and I want the best for you…"

Lorelai set down her fork. She knew that this was coming. Glancing at Rory, she nodded towards the door. Rory nodded, then whispered something to Tristen. When he nodded, Lorelai said

"Mom, dad enough."

Her parents looked at her.

"Luke is a good man. He cares about me and he had been the closest thing Rory has had to a dad growing up. I know you don't think he is good enough but he is. He works hard for what he has, which is why I love him and I always will. If you can't accept that, then it is too bad for you. Luke, Rory, Tristen…I think its time to go."

Lorelai stood slowly and soon the others followed. They walked out of the dining room and down the hall.

"Lorelai wait."

She turned to see her mother in the dining room doorway.

"Mom, when you can accept my choices, give me a call."

When her mother didn't say anything, Lorelai said

"Nice seeing you again mom. Tell dad good bye for me."

They walked outside, stopping my Luke's truck. Lorelai looked at her daughter.

"I'm sorry honey. I…I just couldn't take her anymore."

"Mom its all right."

Luke waited for a moment, then said

"Why don't we go to the diner and I will fix us some burgers."

"And coffee?" Lorelai asked

"You realize you are an addict."

"I know…so you better get used to it Mr. Danes."

Rory watched as her mom wrapped her arms around Luke, resting her head on his shoulder. She realized how much she wanted that again. Tristen leaned in, whispering in her ear.

"You ready to go."

"You can go home if you want." She said, "I can go with Luke and my mother."

"I want to take you home." He said

"Thanks Tristen."

As they started towards his car, Luke said

"See you both at the diner."

"I was…going to drop Rory off sir and head home."

"You are more than welcome to come Tristen." Lorelai said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rory said, before she could stop herself

"Then we'll see you at the diner." Tristen said, smiling

Tristen let Rory to his car and opened the door. Once she was settled, he closed the door and walked around. Rory watched him, not sure what was going on inside her head. She reminded herself that this was Tristen.

He climbed in the car and shut the door. Before starting the car, he turned to Rory. There was so much that he wanted to say to her but nothing would come out. Finally he said

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me feel like I belong."

With that, he started the car and pulled away from the house.

Luke's Diner

Luke unlocked the door and let everyone inside. He pulled his jacket off and threw it on a bench. As he walked towards the kitchen, he loosened his tie.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I will get things started."

"I'll help." Lorelai said, following him into the kitchen

Tristen and Rory walked over to a booth and sat down.

"About what you said in the car."

"What?"

"About belonging."

"Forget it Rory."

"Tell me what you meant."

"It was nothing."

"Tristen…"

"Fine…I envy you and what you have…There you happy."

He slid out of the booth and walked over to the window. Rory slid out of the booth and followed him. Stopping behind him, she reached out and touched his shoulder lightly. He turned slowly, meeting her eyes.

"Tristen I never knew…how could you envy me…you can have anything in the world…and probably do."

"Except that." He said, pointing to the kitchen

Rory looked over at the kitchen to see her mother and Luke. They had their arms around each other and were laughing about something. She turned back to Tristen.

"Yeah she is great isn't she."

"So is he. You are lucky to have people like that in your life."

Before he could stop himself, his arm stretched out, snaking around her waist. He pulled her towards him. His arms wrapped securely around her waist. Slowly his head bent, inching towards her. His lips touched hers briefly.

"Lorelai, look at that."

Lorelai looked up to see Tristen and Rory.

"Should we interrupt?"

"No, give them a minute."

Slowly, Rory and Tristen pulled apart. 

"What was that?" she asked

"Something I wanted to do for a long time. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Lorelai and Luke came out a few minutes later, carrying plates with cheeseburgers and french fries. As they set the plates down on the table, Rory and Tristen made their way over to the table. 

They slid into one side of the booth. As Lorelai started to sit down, Luke grabbed her hand. He pulled her up so she was standing in front of him.

"There is something that I have been wanted to do since last night."

Rory gripped Tristen's arm, knowing what was coming next. Luke reached into his pocket and closed his hand around the box. He pulled the box out of his pocket and knelt in front of her. Opening the box, he knelt in front of her.

"Lorelai Gilmore will you marry me?"

"Yes." She whispered

Luke slid the ring on her finger and stood up. He gathered her in his arms and swung her around. As he set her back down, she leaned in and kissed him. Tristen slid over, letting Rory out of the booth. Rory hugged Luke and Lorelai together. 

"Congratulations mom, Luke."

Tristen came over, shaking hands with Luke.

" Congratulations sir, Ms Gilmore."

"Thank you." Lorelai said, "and call me Lorelai. I think we will be seeing a lot of each other from now on."


	4. 6 Months later

6 Months later

6 Months later

Lorelai looked down at the list her mother gave her. Every day, there seemed to be more and more things added to it. Shaking her head, she almost wished that Luke had never gotten them talking again. 

"Lorelai!"

Looking up, she saw her mother and Megan, the wedding planner she hired, staring at her. 

"What?"

"You haven't heard a word we have said have you?"

"Yeah…um…I like the…the chicken."

"We were talking about invitations." Emily Gilmore said, sliding a sample across the table.

Lorelai looked at the sample, not sure what to say. She couldn't see anything different about this one than the 20 others they looked at today. Pushing it back across the table, she remained silent.

"Well?"

"Well what mother. Its an invitation."

"You have to pick Lorelai. We need to get the invitations out as soon as possible."

Before Lorelai could say something, her cell phone rang.

"That's probably Rory. I told her to call when Tristen dropped her off."

"Such a nice boy. Very good family."

Lorelai walked into the living room.

"Hello?"

"So how's it going?" Luke asked

"Save me." She whispered, "I am going to seriously hurt someone real soon."

"It can't be all that bad."

"We have 250 embossed cream colored invitations with matching envelopes, fish for the dinner, the most hideous pink bridesmaids dresses and don't even get me started on the dress she wants me to wear."

"Its only one day." Luke said, "Let Emily have what she wants and be done with it."

"Its not too late to elope."

"And start another Gilmore World War. I don't think so."

"Remember that when I show you a picture of what you are wearing."

"Then again…maybe eloping isn't a bad idea."

"Lorelai…Lorelai where are you?"

"Gotta go. See you tonight."

"Be strong. I love you."

"I love you too."

Lorelai hung up the phone and walked into the living room where Emily and Megan were waiting.

Be strong…be strong…be strong

2 Weeks Later

"NO! NO! NOT ON YOU LIFE!"

"Lorelai be reasonable."

"Mother, enough is enough."

"How dare you speak to me like that. After all the money and time I have spent."

"No one asked you to mom." Lorelai said, "Luke and I were planning to get married at the little church in Stars Hollow. Sookie was my maid of honor, Rory was a bridesmaid, Jackson was Luke's best man." 

"But what about friends and family."

"The people I just mentioned are my family mom. Most of them have been around since Rory was born."

"But you father and I…"

"Mom this is over. No invitations have been sent yet, no deals have been made, no money has changed hands. This wedding is about what I want and not what you think you bridge party or country club friends would like to see."

"After everything I have done for you, this is the way you treat me."

"After everything you have done. You have taken the most important day of my life and turned it into a country club nightmare!"

"What id going on in here."

Lorelai and Emily turned to the door to see Richard Gilmore standing in the doorway.

"Dad…nothing…"

"I could hear you two all the way in my study. Now I want to know what is going on."

"Mom and I were discussing the wedding plans."

"Richard, your daughter wants to throw away all of our work and get married in some little hovel in Stars Hollow with no guests."

"Is this true Lorelai?"

"Dad, all I want is a simple wedding. I don't want all the flowers, ugly dresses and hundreds of people I don't know. I…its….its not me dad. It never was and it never will be."

Richard looked at his daughter. He remembered the night he caught her sneaking out of the house when his wife ambushed her with a blind date at dinner. He helped her that night and he knew it was his time to help her again."

"She has a point Emily."

"Dad you are being so… What did you just say?"

"I said, you have a point Lorelai."

"Richard, what are you saying?"

"This is her day, not some excuse to show off. I for one am going to support my daughter."

Lorelai watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a billfold. He counted off $600 and handed it you her.

"Its not much but hopefully it will help."

Lorelai stared at the money in her hand. She stuffed it into her pocket and threw her arms around her father. 

"Thanks dad." She whispered, pulling away

"Any time. Now you better go plan your wedding."

"Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"That you will be there to give me away."

"Nothing will keep me from it. You tell me when and I will be there."

"I will. Bye dad."

She turned to say something to her mother but found she had left the room. Slowly she turned back to her father who shook his head.

"Let her have a few days to calm down. I will try to talk to her."

All right."

Lorelai walked down the hall and out to her car. Looking back at the house, she saw a curtain upstairs close. Shaking her head, she climbed into her jeep.

"Bye mom."

2 Weeks Later

Lorelai sat at the table, mentally going over her list. The wedding was on Saturday and she wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

I have my dress, Luke's suit, Rory's picking up her dress, the church is booked, Sookie is the maid of honor, Jackson is best man, the reception at the Inn.

The front door opened and closed

"Rory?"

"Yeah."

Rory came in a moment later, carrying a dress bag. 

"So did you finally find something for the wedding?"

"Yeah, Tristen took me into Hartford because he needed to pick up his suit."

"Well let's see it."

Rory unzipped the bag and held out the dress. It was a pale yellow sundress with a matching sheer jacket.

"Its beautiful but it must have been so expensive."

"Tristen bought it for me. To celebrate our 6 month anniversary."

"6 months…doesn't seem like its been that long."

"I know. He's really nice isn't he mom."

"Yes he is. I am happy for you."

Just then the phone rang. Lorelai picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Pulling your hair out yet?" Luke asked

"No I am not and everything is done."

"Well then you deserve a reward."

"And what am I going to get?" Lorelai teased

"You coming over tonight?"

"I'm kind of tired. Its been a long day."

"Then I guess you won't know?"

"Come one Luke."

"Sorry but you gotta come over to get your reward."

"Oh really"

"Well…I guess I could come to you."

"Another time 

"Can I take a raincheck."

"Well all right." He said slowly, "I guess I can make an exception…but only for tonight."

"You seem to be getting awfully demanding lately. I think I might reconsider this whole wedding thing."

"No you won't."

"And why not?"

"If you do, who will you get you coffee fix from." 

"Damn…I guess I gotta marry you."

"That's right."

Lorelai tried not to yawn but it didn't work. 

"Sorry."

"Its okay. Why don't you get some sleep." He said, "And I will see you tomorrow."

"I think I will. See you tomorrow morning."

"Bright and early." he said, then added, "I love you Lorelai."

"I love you too."

Lorelai pushed the button and set the phone down. She closed the notebook and stood slowly. Walking down the hall, she passed Rory's room. She started to knock but heard Rory talking on the phone. Lowering her hand, she decided they could talk in the morning.

She walked upstairs and into her bedroom. She had already put away most of the stuff that Luke had brought over. Walking over to the closet, she opened the door and pulled out one of his shirts. She changed into the shirt and walked over the bed.


	5. The Wedding

chp 5

Lorelai stood in front of the mirror, admiring the dress. 

"Well?"

"You look beautiful mom."

"She's right Lorelai. You look wonderful."

A knock on the door caused the three of them to turn.

"Who is it?" Sookie called

"Emily Gilmore."

Lorelai looked at Rory, not sure what to say. Sookie was the first to cross the room. She opened the door slowly to find Emily Gilmore standing outside. 

"Well are you going to let me in or not."

Sookie opened the door and stepped back slowly. Emily Gilmore walked into the room. 

"Well…I am going to check on…something. Want to help me Rory."

"Sure."

They filed out of the room, closing the door behind them. Lorelai waited for a minute, then said

"So…what are you doing here?"

"Its your wedding day…I assume I was invited."

"You…you were invited. I just didn't think you would. You…you didn't seem to want me and Luke to get married mom."

"Its not that I didn't want you to get married Lorelai. Its just that I wanted to give you something more."

"But it was everything that I didn't want mom. I don't want fancy dresses, food I can't pronounce and people I don't know. All I want is a simple wedding with the people I care most about."

There was another knock on the door.

"Its open."

The door opened slowly and Luke poked his head inside.

"Is everything all right in here?"

"Its fine Luke. Come on in."

The door opened a little wider and Luke stepped inside.

"Rory told me you mother was here and…"

"And you thought there would be trouble?"

"Well…maybe. Hello Emily."

"Hello Luke. You look very nice."

"Thank you." He said, "So is everything okay?"

Lorelai looked at her mother.

"Everything is perfect."

"Well the minister is ready…if you are."

"Are we mom?"

"I think we are. I'm going to take my place."

She walked to the door, then turned around. 

"There is just one thing."

Lorelai groaned.

"I knew it." She whispered

Emily reached into her pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. She held it out to Lorelai. After a moment, Lorelai reached out and took the box. She opened it slowly to see a pair of wedding rings.

"These…these are…"

"They belonged to your father's parents."

"Mom, you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to." She said, "They are part of your family history."

Lorelai handed the box to Luke and hugged her mother.

"Thank you." She whispered

"Your welcome."

Lorelai pulled away slowly.

"Will you send dad in and make sure everything is ready."

"Of course."

Luke moved to Lorelai's side. As he leaned over to kiss her, Emily grabbed his arm.

"Time for you to take your place."

"Yes Emily."

"Call me mom."

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other. Neither knew what to say. Instead, Luke let Emily pull him out of the room. Lorelai shut the door, grateful to have a moment to herself. She picked up her small bouquet of white roses from the table as someone knocked on the door.

"Its open dad."

The door opened and Richard Gilmore stepped inside.

"Lorelai, you look lovely."

"Thank you dad…for everything."

"You are welcome." He said, "Now I guess its time for me to give you away."

He held out his arm and Lorelai slipped hers through. They walked out of the room and down the hall. Sookie and Rory were waiting outside a door. When they saw Lorelai and her father, Sookie opened the door. The music started and she began down the aisle.

Rory waited until her mother and grandfather were behind her before she stated down the aisle. Richard and Lorelai waited until Rory reached the front of the church before they began done the aisle. Lorelai kept her eyes on Luke the whole way down the aisle.

The stopped in front of the alter. Richard pulled his arm away from his daughter, offering it to Luke. The two joined hands and stepped in front of the minister. He opened his bible and began

"We are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. Luke and Lorelai do you understand that the vows you are about to take will bond you for life."

"I do." Lorelai said

"I do." Luke said

"Join hands and face each other."

Luke and Lorelai turned to face each other, joining hands.

"Luke, do you promise to love and honor Lorelai in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Lorelai, do you promise to love and honor Luke in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"May I have the rings please?"

Luke turned to Tristen and Lorelai to Sookie. They both handed the rings over to their respective people. Luke and Lorelai placed the rings on the minister's bible. He whispered something over the rings. Looking up, he said

"Luke and Lorelai have chosen to recite their own vows. Luke take your ring and say your vows."

Luke took his ring. Lorelai held out her hand. Luke slid the ring on her finger. As he slid the ring on her finger, he said

"Lorelai I love you with all my heart and soul. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I vow to make every day with you the best it can be…and to keep you supplied with coffee."

His last comment caused a chuckle from Sookie, Tristen and Rory.

"Lorelai take you ring and say your vows."

Lorelai took her ring. Luke held out his hand to her. As Lorelai slid the ring on his finger, she said

"Luke I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. I want each day to be full of love and laughter."

They turned back to the minister.

"The vows today bond you forever. In the name of the father, son and Holy Spirit, I pronounce you husband and wife. Luke, you may kiss the bride."

Luke leaned forward and brushed his lips across Lorelai's. Pulling back, his eyes met Lorelai's

"I love you." He whispered

"I love you too."

They joined hands and headed down the aisle.

****

The Gilmore House

Lorelai walked down the stairs, pausing in the middle to watch her friends and family. Luke was talking with her parents but turned around, almost if he sensed her. He said something to her parents, then walked over to the stairwell. Holding up his hands, he said

"The bride is going to throw the bouquet."

All of the single women made their way to their place. Lorelai turned around slowly. She threw the bouquet over her shoulder and turned around to see who caught it. To her joy, it was Sookie. She walked down the stairs and over to her friend. After congratulating her, she whispered

"Maybe this will get Jackson thinking."

"I hope so."

Lorelai felt Luke come up behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he leaned in to whisper

"Its time."

Lorelai nodded and felt him pull away.

"Let's say good bye to Rory and my parents, then I am all yours."

"Promise."

"You are stuck with me buddy."

Luke held out his hand to Lorelai. They said good bye to her parents, then to Rory and Tristen. Before leaving, she pulled Rory off to the side. 

"He can stay until 11."

"Mom…" Rory's cheeks turned bright pink with embarrassment

"Remember…I know all."

"Don't I know it."

"I love you Rory."

"Me too mom. Now you better go…Luke's waiting."

Lorelai hugged her daughter once more and then walked over to Luke. They said their good byes and made their way out the door. Today was the start of a new journey…one they would be beginning together.

Hope you all liked the story. 


End file.
